Two Years Later
by RainbowFez
Summary: AU in which the last episode never happened. Two years after the place lab rats left off Chase is coming back from an extended mission. A much older looking Spin approaches him and confess feelings Chase never knew he had. Spin/Chase


This is an AU in which the last episode never happened. The bionic students are still at the academy and the team didn't split up. None of them have mastered their bionics and are still being trained. The profile picture is Max Charles, the actor who plays Spin 2 years after lab rats ended.

* * *

Spin Krane sat in one of the plush chairs that was added to the sitting area at the academy. His legs twitched and fidgeted as he pretended not to watch the clock. He did his best to look normal and natural. He assumed his odd behavior was pretty obvious though since people kept asking if he was ok. Of course, he was ok. It's not like the guy he had a crush on for two years was about to return from an extended six-month mission. And it definitely wasn't like he was finally going to confess his feelings to said guy. No, this was any ordinary day for Spin, just training and hanging out with Bob.

He glanced to the hydro loop as it made the telltale sound of coming to a stop. The door opened, and his brown eyes widened. Had he really forgotten how beautiful Chase was? It seemed so because his heart flipped in his chest. It swelled and beat like a symphony. Chase Davenport, dressed in a black T-shirt that hugged his biceps and teasingly tight gray skinny jeans stepped out into the crowd of students waiting to congratulate him.

Spin stood quickly, feeling unusually wobbly. He took a shaky step forward followed by another and another. He made his way at a slow pace through the tight crowd of people. Each step made his heart beat faster and by the time he could see Chase he was sure he should be having a heart attack. But as he looked at the boy who was only about two inches taller than him now everything slowed down. His heart calmed and the anxiety that had been pounding his head for the last week dissipated. Everyone and everything was gone. There was only him and the gorgeous creature that was Chase.

He took a final step forward, pushing past some other student that had a hand on Chase's shoulder. Stupid girl was probably flirting. "Hey Chase" He said, biting his lip to keep grounded. Chase turned his head to smile softly.

"Woah. You grew a lot. Your all grown up" Chase laughed, ruffling Spin's short brown hair. "You got a haircut too."

"Yep" Spin said, accidently popping the p. Oh god, he probably looked like an idiot. "I think I like it shorter. Plus, it doesn't get in my eyes during a fight anymore." Chase nodded and turned his head to someone else speaking.

"Yea sure" Chase said to someone. "I'd love to see what you learned but I really have to go. I'll talk with you tomorrow." The crowd began to part and Chase headed further into the academy.

"Chase!" Spin called, hurrying to try and catch up. Wow Chase walked fast. Chase glanced back momentarily.

"I really have to go. I'll have to talk to you later, ok?" He called over his shoulder, once again heading toward the room he shared with his siblings.

"Wait!" Spin called again. Chase stopped moving and allowed the not so little anymore boy to catch up.

"What is it?" Chase sighed, sounding annoyed but not angry.

"I know it's probably a bad time since you just got back but I needed to tell you something for a while now then you were gone for six months so I couldn't talk to you and I missed you so much that I realized I needed to tell you…" Spin spoke quickly.

"Slow down. Take a breath" Chase said, placing a hand on the other boy's arm. Spin shivered at the touch. "I can't understand a word you're saying." Spin paused for several seconds, watching Chase. He was losing his courage and the impatient look on his crush's face wasn't helping at all.

"I like you" Spin finally spat out, his voice cracking halfway through. Chase rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I like you too Spin. Now I actually do have to report to…" Chase began.

"No" Spin interrupted. "I don't just like you. I… I like you like like is love." Spin stuttered. Chase blinked, trying to make sense of the sentence that contained way to many likes. "I have a crush on you" Spin sighed. "I have for two years and I needed to tell you because I really want to ask you out or at least see you more…" Spin stuttered nervously. Chase took a step back. Spin could not decipher the look on his face. His mouth stopped halfway through a sentence. "Um… Chase"

Chase turned and walked away, not saying another word. He walked at a normal pace. He wasn't rushing or panicking. He was just walking as if Spin hadn't just spilled hits guts out in front of him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. It was short but there will be more within two weeks.


End file.
